Battlefeild love
by AngelDLP0611
Summary: As the characters came into the welcoming part Zelda and Peach were hosting Snake seemed like the odd one out. His stealth suit and battle harden additude seemed very out of place. Both heroes and villains had a hard time reading what type of character he was. Who was this stranger and why was he in this game. As Snake explored the area both out of boredom and curiosity he found hi


As the characters came into the welcoming part Zelda and Peach were hosting Snake seemed like the odd one out. His stealth suit and battle harden additude seemed very out of place. Both heroes and villains had a hard time reading what type of character he was. Who was this stranger and why was he in this game. As Snake explored the area both out of boredom and curiosity he found himself outside of the party. The party was in a big mansion as for the outside had a bit of activity's for everyone's special hobbies. There was a athletics section which had pipes and obstacles for people to jump and dodge and to the left of that there was a track for the speedy types of fighters. At the back of the Mansion was a shooting area and a close combat section filled with Mr sandbags which Snake made a mental note to go visit that some time . This place had everything all except a good bar, it was a little problem. As Snake kept exploring he found himself on a patio showing off the left side of the area surrounding the mansion. A little lake was at the distance as a morphing arena was being created by two gloves... but one seems to love to destroy everything the other makes. "Thanks Colonel for suggesting this would be a fun idea... not like I am the only soldier here..." Snake said to himself with a big sigh as a big puff of smoke exited from his mouth and disappeared into the night sky. As Snake kept looking out in the distance a familiar voice is heard, "Snake, why are you out here in the cold and not inside with the party?" Zelda asked as Snake kept looking out not noticing the cold until she brought it up. "Sorry your highness, but with all do respect... why am I here. I am compleatly different from your usual roster and now all of a sudden you want to put a army hard soldier into a game that has little cartoon people fight each other to the death. I don't think you got the right person for this, I just don't fit in this place." Snake said not even turning to face Zelda as he spoke. He didn't seem mad or hurt that he thought he was the only soldier he actually sounded bored. "Now Snake that's not true... you there are many like you in the roster." Zelda replied as she walked toward Snake. Snake looked at her as he put out the cigarette he finished off, "I don't believe that you put another battle harden soldier like me into this roster. At least not one as scary looking as me. Seriously, I get to use a guided rocket launcher and traps and grenades. Others use bows and arrows or fire balls I haven't seen another person in this place even have anything close to a weapon other than a sword or a fist." Snake explained, "Well sure you have very um lethal weapons on your side but that doesn't mean you should underestimate your opponent. Also I believe there is some people that are harden to the cruel ways of war and fighting" Zelda interjected seeming to catch Snakes attention towards the end of her sentence. "Oh then why haven't I seen them?" Snake asked Zelda as he leaned on the balcony. "Sometimes the truth lies right before us. If you want to meet these soldiers I will take you to them but if you think I am lying you may stay here and remain your lonely self." Zelda said as she walked away. "So what will you choose... meeting another warrior or being alone for the time you are here." Zelda said in a questionable tone as she rejoin the party. Snake thought about it and stood there looking out to the free space around the mansion. " HEY ZELDA WAIT UP" Snake yelled as he ran after the princess.

As Snake caught up with Zelda she smiled at him,"so glad you chose this path. Now come along I will show you the other types of warriors like you." Zelda said cheerfully as she guided the interested Snake around the party. As Zelda stopped at a group of animals and sword people snake became confused. "W-wait, wait one second your telling me that these animals and... knights are your harden soldiers?" Snake asked in a more then disappointed tone as Zelda nodded. "Yes these brave warriors are our "other harden soldiers"." Zelda replied as a audiable " HEY" comes from Link who was acrossed the room. "They all have had a hard up bringing, I would like you to meet Fox, Falco, Marth, Ike, Pit, and... huh where did she go?" Zelda asked out loud as she was looking for someone, "Look princess I appreciate that you walked around the whole party to show me these *clears throat* " warriors" but they don't seem to be soldiers who have all faced horrible challenges. I mean yeah I bet you all have been through some horrible shit but you all look like cartoons... well all except for um Marth and Ike." Snake said as he named both swordsmen with the opposite ones name. "I am going to go outside again and probably stay there until I get called alright? Alright." Snake said before anyone could say a word. As he turned around and tried to walk out he just bump into a what felt to be a iron wall. As Snake stepped back a bit, both a bit hurt and confused to what he just run into. He looked up and saw a suit of armor that was not there a few minutes ago. "Ah there you are, Snake I would like to introduce you to Samus." Zelda said as she helped snake up. "Wow..." Snake sounded a bit surprised, "You guys really got a man in a suit of armor... that's more like it." Snake said a bit more impressed. As he put his hand out to shake the metallic persons hand but instead of reaching for his hand the suit tool off its helmet revealing a blond white girl with blueish green eyes staring back at him. "Hi I am Samus you must be the famous Solid Snake I heard about." Samus asked as she as she shook Snakes hand. Instead of giving her a normal handshake Snake stared at her in amazement. "Um Snake are you ok?" Samus asked as Snake snapped out of the trance the woman just unknowingly put him in. "What, yeah. Yes I am fine um nice to meet you Samus." Snake said through coughs and embarrassment, causing Samus to chuckle to herself a bit as snake realized he has been shaking her hand too long. "You seem to have met a new friend Snake good job. Don't mess it up now." Zelda tease at Snake as she walked away from the army soldier and mercenary. As Snakes mind somehow changed from wanting to be alone to hanging out with this mercenary he grew to enjoy the last bit of the party. Of course he didnt dance or sing for the karaoke but he did manage to make a few more aquatences. "So in your game you hide in a box? And it works for most of the time?" Samus asked as Snake responded with a quick "Yep". Samus seemed confused as she asked, "Doesn't it get uncomfortable after a while?" Snake thought about it and remembered at first it was, " not anymore I got used to being in a small confined area. I guess after you do something for a while i guess you would just get used to it." Before Samus could ask another question a microphone adjusting to its surroundings sounded as Peach started to talk into it. "Alright everyone, I know your all happy to see each other again but we all have a tournament in five days so please find your room number and get ready for a the biggest tournament we have had yet." Everyone started to cheer as Samus started to cheer like crazy making snake smile a bit. "To find your room you can check the bottom of your letter. It will contain your number to your room, now plese rest up tonight so that tomorrow you can train strong to eliminate your challengers. May the power of the smash ball be with you all." As Peach finished up and with that everyone started to leave the main room. Snake sighed as he had to grab his items and take them to his room but before he went off he looked back at Samus. "Hey Samus, I'd like to train with you tomorrow if you feel like you got what it takes." Snake said a bit full of himself as Samus quietly laughed and rolled her eyes, "Alright just don't get mad when I beat you in a 1 one 1." Samus said in a jokingly fighting tone. With that Samus grabbed her bags and left as for Snake he walked to the holding area for the bags and began his search for his room.


End file.
